Arendelle in Flames
by BazilGreen
Summary: Somekne has threatend Arendelle. The threat has scared Elsa, enough to make her break her promise to Anna and close the gates. No one knows for sure, but rumor is Elsa has begun to lose control of her powers again. Fear has spread though Arendelle, what could be so bad to care Elsa so much?
1. Chapter One Elsa POV

_**Disclaimer- I do not own any of the charcters in this chapter. Elsa and Anna belong to Disney.**_

Elsa POV.

"But you promised!" Anna complained as she followed me down the hall.

"I know... but that was before-" I started to say before Anna cut me off.

"-Before what Elsa? What changed?" Anna asked as she speed up so she was in front of me. I looked down, avoiding eye contact.

"Nothing Anna... if you'll excuse me," I said, turning and placing my hand on the door knob. Frost appeared on the handle. I glanced at Anna, but she thankfully didn't seem to notice. I quickly opened the door, closing it before Anna could follow.

I walked over to a chest full of old winter coats and dug though it until I found what I was looking for, my gloves. I pulled them on, instantly feeling a little more in control. I walked over to my desk, taking a seat and carefully digging though some papers. I pulled out the letter that had started this all. Losing control... deciding to break my promise and close the gates... I shook my head slightly to clear my thoughts as I returned my focus to the letter.

_To Queen Elsa, of Arendalle;_

_I hope you've enjoyed your peace while it lasted. I assure you it won't last long. I know your secret, the one your parents fought so hard to protect. If you care for your kingdom, for your sister, then you'll heed my demands and leave the kingdom. If you don't or if you tell anyone of this letter, then I assure you, Arendalle will burn, and you with it._

The letter was unsigned. To the average person, there were no obvious hints to my secret. My parents were the only ones who knew,and they told me to never speak of it to anyone. My greatest weakness was my opposite, fire. A simple burn from a hot pan could prove dangerous. This mystery person was threatening me with fire. It was a threat I couldn't ignore.

I walked over to my bedroom window, it overlooked the courtyard. I rested my hand against the glass, it felt warm though my glove. Suddenly, someone knocked on the door.

"Elsa?" Anna's muffled voice said.

"Come in," I said, standing up as I spoke. Anna came in, looking a little timid. Then she spotted my gloves. She looked confused.

"Why do you have those on again?" she asked, taking a seat on my bed.

"Oh, uh... no reason," I lied as I pulled my gloves off. I kept them in one hand though.

"So your closing the gates," Anna said bluntly.

"Anna, I don't want to discuss this," I said, turning away from her and walking back to the window. I rested my hands on the window sill, forgetting that I had taken my gloves off. Ice spread up the window panes. I stepped back quickly as Anna leapt to her feet.

"Is that ice? Elsa what's going on?" she asked, sounding worried.

"Anna, please leave," I said trying to stay calm.

"But-"

"Leave," I said a little more forcefully.

Looking a little hurt, she left, letting the door slam. I walked over to the door, considering following, but ending up sitting with my back to the door. The room cooled considerably, evidence of frost appearing on the walls and floor.


	2. Chapter Two Anna POV

_**Disclaimer- Again I don't own any of the characters in this chapter. **_

Anna POV.

I walked away from Elsa's room as I fought back tears. She had promised that she would never close the gates again. On top of that she was pushing me out again. Things had been going well for a while, it had been a year since the eternal winter was thawed, and things had changed for the better, until now. I reached my bedroom door and entered, taking a seat on my bed. Elsa was worrying me. We had started to finally be closer, like when we were kids. But now, she was pushing me away again. I was starting to consider going back to Elsa's room when someone knocked on my door.

"Princess Anna? Kristoff is approaching the gate," a muffled voice said.

"Coming!" I called back, quickly standing up. I had only took a few steps before I tripped on the rug, falling down.

"Is everything alright Princess?" the voice inquired.

I quickly got to my feet, opening the door. "I am fine," I assured the servant, gently pushing past him. "Thank you!" I said before turning and hurrying towards the stairs. I reached them and slid down the banister. I manged to land without falling and kept hurrying towards the front doors. By the time I reached the gates I was a little winded. One of the guards came to meet me a few feet in front of the gates.

"Princess Anna," he said, bowing slightly. "Queen Elsa has requested that you stay inside," the guard informed me.

"Yes, I realize that, but Kristoff is coming and you'll need to open the gates to let him in," I explained.

The guard looked a little reluctant. "I had assumed Queen Elsa told you..." he started to say.

"Told me what?" I asked, a little confused.

"Well you see... we were told not to open the gates..." he said reluctantly.

"This is Kristoff though, I am sure Elsa wouldn't mind," I augured.

The guard glanced around uncertainly. "We need to check with the Queen first," he decided. "I'll be back shortly," he said, bowing slightly before quickly walking away.

It took him several minutes, but as he stepped out he hollered to the gate men."Open the gates," he said.

The gates began to open, but they opened only enough for Kristoff and his slay to fit though. As soon as he was in the gates closed as quickly as they had opened.

"Anna!" Olaf said loudly as he climbed out of the slay, waddling towards me.

"Hey Olaf, did you have fun with Kristoff and Sven?" I asked. Olaf had finally talked Kristoff into letting him go to harvest ice.

"Oh it was the best!" Olaf exclaimed, he glanced around. "Hey, where's Elsa?" he asked.

"Uh... I think she had a meeting she had to go to," I said, I didn't want to lie to Olaf, but also didn't think Elsa wanted to worry him.

"Oh, okay," Olaf said. Kristoff finished untethering Sven and the two walked over.

"Hey Anna," he said, smiling a little. "What's going on with the gates?" he asked.

"Olaf? Maybe you and Sven can go look a the gardens, there's some new flowers," I suggested.

"Really!" Olaf said. "Come on Sven!" he said, starting to hurry away, Sven close betimes.

I watched as they left before turning my attention back to Kristoff. He seemed concerned.

"I think somethings wrong, with Elsa," I said.

* * *

**_Okay so, hope you guys have enjoyed what I've wrote so far. This is my first fanfiction. The next chapter will be out in less than a week (I hope,) If you guys have any ideas feel free to PM me or leave a review. _**


End file.
